Codependencia No al Sasusaku
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: El codependiente suele olvidarse de sí mismo para centrarse en los problemas del otro (su pareja, un familiar, un amigo, etc), es por eso que es muy común que se relacione con gente "problemática", justamente para poder rescatarla y crear de este modo un lazo que los una. Sakura entenderá que el amor no es lo que ella siente por Sasuke.


**Género:** Romance

**Pareja:** SasuSaku (?). Sasuhina

**Autora:** HitomiHyuuga (Hitomi black dark) si ven este fic publicado fuera de Fanfiction y de Deviantart es un PLAGIO POR FAVOR DE AVISARME SI ESTO OCURRE.

**Categoría**: M+

**Aviso**: Verdad dura y contenido fuerte, personas sensibles o fanáticas del Sasusaku favor de no leer.

Los Flash Back NO serán narrados por Sakura.

Y En este fic pretendo exponer los contra del Sasusaku, por lo tanto hablare poco del Sasuhina ;)

"La **codependencia** es una enfermedad psicológica crónica progresiva y mortal, en la cual alguien manifiesta una excesiva, y a menudo inapropiada, preocupación por las dificultades de alguien más o un grupo de personas.

El codependiente suele olvidarse de sí mismo para centrarse en los problemas del otro (su pareja, un familiar, un amigo, etc), es por eso que es muy común que se relacione con gente "problemática", justamente para poder rescatarla y crear de este modo un lazo que los una. Así es como el codependiente, al preocuparse por el otro, olvida sus propias necesidades y cuando la otra persona no responde como el codependiente espera, éste se frustra, se deprime e intenta controlarlo aún más. Con su constante ayuda, el codependiente busca generar, en el otro, la necesidad de su presencia, y al sentirse necesitado cree que de este modo nunca lo van a abandonar.

Es muy común que en una relación, el codependiente no pueda poner límites y sencillamente todo lo perdone, a pesar de que la otra persona llegue a herirlo de manera deliberada, esto es simplemente porque el codependiente confunde la "obsesión" y "adicción" que siente por el otro con un inmenso amor que todo lo puede. Por ende, el codependiente es incapaz de alejarse por sí mismo de una relación enfermiza, por más insana que ésta sea, y es muy común que lleguen a pensar que más allá de esa persona se acaba el mundo, hasta que reconocen su condición psicológica y el codependiente decide hacer algo para cambiar la manera en que vive y así, terminar con la codependencia o no volver a generar su codependencia en otras personas o en futuras relaciones."**  
**

—Hola a todos, mi nombre es, mi nombre es…— Los ojos verdes de una chica que estaba sentada en una silla junto a cerca de 10 personas más, ocultaba sus ganas de llorar tras su cabello rosa y corto.

— ¿Cómo te llamas linda? — Una mujer adulta le sonrió a la joven y ponía su mano sobre su hombro para poder darle ánimos. —Aquí estamos para ayudarte, habla con toda libertad por favor—

La chica alzo una mirada llorosa y miro como todas las personas en la habitación eran mujeres de diferentes clases, algunas muy jóvenes y otras maduras, pero que todas la miraban con comprensión y apoyo.

—Soy, Haruno Sakura y…— Junto sus manos sobre su pecho y trago saliva como una forma de darse valor. —…Soy Codependiente—, al decirlo cerró los ojos y en segundos se negaba aun que lo fuera.

Cuando abrió los ojos, todos en esa habitación comenzaron a aplaudirle y sonreírle, el primer paso estaba dado ya, y había aceptado su realidad, ahora solo le faltaba aceptarlo al 100% y poder superarlo.

— ¿Quieres contarnos tu historia Sakura? — La mujer que antes le había dado algo de valor con tan solo poner su mano sobre su hombro, ahora le preguntaba si quería recordar todo el pasado.

—S-si— La voz de Sakura temblaba al igual que su cuerpo, estaba en extremo delgada y su piel era pálida, su cabello sin brillo y su semblante en general era un desastre por completo.

Quien la conociera recién, jamás crearía que años atrás, fue la chica con más energía de la escuela, que su cabello era tan brillante y rosa que resaltaba entre multitudes, que su piel era de un hermoso color dorado y que era una chica sumamente hermosa.

—Hace 2 años yo logre mi más grande sueño— inconscientemente Sakura subió sus pies a la silla y se abrazo de sus rodillas. —Logre que el hombre de mi vida y el amor por fin estuvieran a mi lado—

_::: Flas Black :::_

—_Sasuke Kun yo te amo— Sakura extendía una carta de color rosa y con un sello en forma de corazón hacia un chico alto, moreno y sumamente atractivo._

_Por algunos segundos no se escucho nada, ni respuesta del chico, ni sonido alguno. Cuando Sakura levanto la mirada se topo con la fría e inexpresiva mirada del moreno sobre ella, parecía pensar algo pero eso solo él lo sabía._

_Cuando Sakura se proponía a hablar de nuevo, los labios de Sasuke callaron a los de ella y la hicieron perderse en un mundo alejado de todo sentido que no fuera Sasuke._

_Durante los siguientes días Sakura no se separaba ni un solo momento de Sasuke, cada momento libre que ella tenía lo ocupaba para estar al lado de su ahora novio._

_Desde que estaban en primaria muchas personas decían que deberían están juntos. Sasuke era el chico más atractivo y sexy de todos, y Sakura era la chica más animada y alegre de todas, además de que era muy linda. _

—_Sakura ven— Sasuke llego hasta el lado de Sakura y la jalo del bruscamente del brazo para llevarlas hasta una de las partes más alejadas de la escuela._

— _¿Qué quieres Sasuke kun? — Sakura hablaba emocionada y algo sonrojada, siempre se ponía así cuando estaba al lado de ese chico que según ella amaba._

—_Quítate la ropa— La fría voz de Sasuke golpeo los oídos de Sakura._

— _¿Qué? — Pensando que no había escuchado bien, Sakura volvió a preguntar de nuevo, quería estar segura que su mente no le jugara mal._

—_Dije que te quites la ropa— Sasuke miro con frialdad a la chica frente a él, parecía que no tenia sentimiento alguno._

_Sakura no hizo nada, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda en un segundo, si Sasuke le pedía que se quitara la ropa era porque quería tener sexo y ella era virgen, no estaba preparada para tener sexo aun, no se sentía completamente lista._

— _¿No lo harás? — Sasuke miro directamente a los ojos de Sakura._

—_No creo sea el m-momento Sasuek kun— Un leve sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Sakura mientras fijaba su verde mirada al suelo. Ella deseaba que su primera vez fuera especial y única, no solo improvisada atrás de la escuela._

_Cuando escucho decir eso a Sakura, Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar._

—_Tienes razón— Fue lo único que Sasuke le dijo a Sakura sin siquiera mirarla mientras se alejaba de ella._

—_Espera Sasuke— La ojiverde corrió y tomo suavemente el brazo del moreno. —No te enojes por favor, hare lo que me pidas —Sakura se pego mas al cuerpo de Sasuke ocultando su rostro._

_Aunque Sakura se pego al cuerpo de Sasuke y dijo haría lo que fuera, el permanecía inmóvil, sin reacción alguna, sin decir palabra. En un minuto Sasuke comenzó a caminar de nuevo sin prestar atención en la chica a su lado._

—_Sasuke kun— Sakura grito el nombre del moreno mientras se comenzaba a quitar su uniforme escolar, prenda por prenda fue cayendo hasta quedar solo en ropa interior. —Hazme el amor Sasuke kun— La cara de Sakura estaba completamente roja y su miraba puesta en Sasuke._

_Por segundos que le parecieron años a Sakura, Sasuke no hizo nada más que no fuera el mirarla._

—_Por favor Sasuke kun— la chica corrió y abrazo a Sasuke. —Yo aliviare tu soledad— En cuanto Sakura dijo eso, Sasuke la tomo de los brazos y la tiro al suelo, de un jalón destrozó la ropa interior de Sakura y la penetro de forma ruda y violenta._

_Sakura sentía un profundo dolor, su cuerpo estaba adolorido y Sasuke era demasiado violento, pero ella no quería decir nada que lo alejara, prometió ayudarlo a no sentirse solo y es lo que haría hasta el final, así su cuerpo le reclamará con un intenso dolor_.

_::: Fin Flas Black :::_

— ¿Siempre fueron así las relaciones sexuales entre ustedes? _— _Una mujer que estaba dentro del grupo pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

—Eso creo— Sakura oculto aun más su rostro sobre sus piernas. —Pero después no me dolía tanto, Sasuke lo hacía con amor— Todas las mujeres del grupo se voltearon a mirar entre sí mientras Sakura juraba y protegía que sasuke la amaba,

— ¿Alguna vez te engaño con otra chicas? — La que estaba a cargo de aquel grupo le hizo la pregunta que a Sakura mas le dolía responder.

—Si—

_::: Flas Back :::_

_En el jardín de la escuela, frente a demasiados alumnos Sasuke Uchiha estaba besando a otra chica que no era su novia._

— _¡Sasuke kun! — Sakura llego hasta donde estaba su novio y se puso a su lado mientras miraba con rabia a la chica que segundos antes besaba a su novio. — ¿Qué haces con Ino? —_

— _¿Qué no es más que claro Sakura? — La otra chica formo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. —Sasuke kun y yo nos estábamos besando—_

_Sakura sin pensarlo abofeteo a Ino y la tiro al suelo para golpearla, en un instante los alumnos se reunieron alrededor de ellas y miraban como se insultaban y golpeaban por culpa de Sasuke, que por cierto ya no estaba presenten en esa escena._

_Después de algunos minutos Sakura fue en busca de Sasuke, cuando lo encontró lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda._

—_Descuida Sasuke kun, yo se que Ino fue la que te beso—_

_Sasuke no le respondió nada y se soltó de su abrazo para comenzar a caminar sin siquiera girar a mirarla._

—_Espérame Sasuke kun— Sakura sonrió y corrió para tomar el brazo de Sasuke y caminar a su lado._

_Después de eso Sasuke no se contenía en besar y acostarse con cuanta chica él quisiera, sin importarle que Sakura lo viera, al final de cuentas siempre lo excusaba diciendo que eran ellas las que lo provocaban._

_::: Fin Flas Back :::_

—Todo fue felicidad y amor entre Sasuke kun y yo, por un año— Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras recordaba su "pasado feliz".

— ¿Y qué paso después de ese año Sakura? — La líder del grupo ayudaba a que Sakura hablara más de su pasado y sus sentimientos.

—Sasuke…— Las lágrimas inundaban más los ojos de Sakura sin caer por sus mejillas aun. —…La conoció—

_::: Flas Back :::_

_El último año escolar daba comienzo y sus alumnos entraban a cada una de sus aulas para tomar las clases, fue ahí cuando Sasuke y Sakura caminaban por el pasillo._

_Sasuke sin mirar a nadie, y Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa y felicidad al lado del moreno, todos los miraba, algunos con envidia y otros con lastima._

_Antes de entrar al salón una chica de cabellera azul oscuro entro corriendo y empujando a Sasuke a su paso._

— _L-lo S-siento m-mucho— su voz era agitada por tanto correr, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas mientras se disculpaba con Sasuke. —C-creí que n-no llegaría a t-tiempo— la chica sonrió tímidamente mientras los miraba._

_Sakura no pudo evitar mirar el extraño color de ojos de esa chica, eran casi blancos y muy hermosos, al verlos era como mirar la luna llena sobre el inmenso cielo negro._

—_S-Soy H-Hyuuga H-Hinata— La chica dio una reverencia y se presento ante Sasuke y Sakura._

—_Soy Haruno Sakura— Sakura le sonrió un poco a Hinata mientras se presentaba._

_Hinata giro a mirar a Sasuke para ver si este se presentaba, pero al ver que no lo hacía solo sonrió y dio una pequeña última reverencia antes de darse la media vuelta y tomar su asiento._

_Por días, que se volvieron semanas y luego un par de meses Hinata no dirigió la palabra a Sasuke, solo sonrisas furtivas cada vez que lo veía mirándola. Jamás hizo el intento por acercarse a él o por seducirlo._

_Un día mientras casi toda la clase estaba en deportes, Sasuke se sentó al lado de Hinata para mirar el partido en el que la selección se enfrentaba a otra escuela, selección en la cual estaba Sakura como capitana._

—_Soy Sasuke Uchiha— Era más que claro que Hinata ya sabía su nombre, pero quería ser él quien se presentara de nuevo. Mientras se presentaba Sasuke no miro a Hinata._

—_M-mucho gusto S-Sasuke san— La voz de Hinata llegaba de forma frágil y dulce a los oídos de Sasuke, que no puedo evitar compararla con la siempre fuerte y energética voz de Sakura que le taladraba los oídos._

_Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y se dedicaron a mirar el partido. Era un completo silencio que a ninguno de los 2 incomodaba, sentían el otro estaba a su lado, pero no necesitaban palabras para sentirse cómodos._

_Cuando el partido termino, Sakura corrió hacia Sasuke feliz por haber ganado. Llego hasta a él y lo beso mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo._

—_Ganamos Sasuke kun, ganamos— Sakura gritaba tan fuerte y con tanta emoción, que Sasuke la alejo de él para evitar escucharla tan de cerca._

—_Deja de gritar de esa forma, es desagradable— _

_Sakura al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke de inmediato se sintió mal y su forma de hablar cambio por una más tranquila y menos estruendosa._

—_Lo siento mucho Sasuke kun, prometo no gritar mas— sonrió y abrazo al pelinegro._

_Mientras sakura estaba casi pegada a él, Sasuke busco con la mirada a Hinata, y la encontró leyendo lo que parecía un mensaje de texto en su celular. La mirada de Hinata ya no era como antes, esta vez se veía sombría, opaca… se veía como la mirada de Sasuke._

_Cuando la vio así, Sasuke no puedo evitar el interesarse por esa chica, jamás había visto esa mirada que no fuera en el mismo, quería saber más de Hinata._

_En los siguientes días, Sakura podía notar como Sasuke seguía a la Hyuuga, como trataba de tener encuentros con ella para poder hablarle y hacerse amigos, Sakura podía notar un interés en Sasuke que jamás había visto antes._

—_Sasuke san— una tímida voz llego hasta los oídos de Sasuke. —L-le traje un p-poco de comida— Hinata le sonreía tímidamente mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de ella. Algo dentro de Sasuke se movía y hacia su corazón palpitara más rápido, pero él no sabía lo que era. —P-puede compartirlo con S-Sakura chan— Cuando Hinata dijo eso, la magia del momento se perdió._

_Antes de que Sasuke dijera algo Hinata se alejo de él, sonriendo y haciendo un ademan con la mano en forma de despedida._

_Sasuke y Hinata llevaban meses tratándose como amigos, hablando de sus vidas como jamás lo habían hecho con nadie más, encontraron en el otro la compañía y comprensión que los 2 necesitaban._

_Hinata entendía perfectamente que acompañar a alguien en la soledad no es estar presente físicamente y aturdirlo con su presencia. Hinata entendía a Sasuke como Sakura no podía hacerlo._

_Pero ella jamás lastimaría a Sakura, alejándola de Sasuke, por eso mantenía su línea y respeto por la ojiverde. A pesar de que ellas 2 no eran amigas, aun así Hinata la respetaba y apreciaba, en definitiva Hinata era especial y Sasuke ya lo había descubierto_

_::: Fin Flas Black :::_

— ¿Entonces Sasuke te engaño con esa tal Hinata? — La que parecía la más joven del grupo fue la que hablo esta vez.

—No— la mirada llorosa de Sakura estaba fija al suelo. —Hinata nunca permitió que Sasuke se acerca a ella de esa forma—, un nudo se formo en la garganta de Sakura mientras seguía hablando. —Hinata respetaba nuestra relación, aunque ella comenzaba a enamorarse de Sasuke—.

— ¿Entonces que paso? —

_::: Flas Black :::_

—_Sakura debemos terminar— la voz de Sasuke era fría y dura, sus negros ojos miraban directo a Sakura, en definitiva no estaba bromeando._

—_No Sasuke por favor no me dejes... — Desesperadamente Sakura se aferraba a Sasuke mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y estas caían sobre sus mejillas._

—_No te amo, me desesperas— Sasuke alejaba bruscamente a Sakura de su cuerpo, pero está de nuevo se volvía a pegar a él insistentemente._

—_Sasuke yo te amo— Sakura levanto la mirada llorosa a Sasuke. —Por favor—_

_Sasuke suspiro al ver a Sakura así, y solo la alejo mas para alejarse de ella, ya no quería nada que ver con Sakura y como no le gustaba hablar demasiado mejor se iba._

— _¿Me dejas por la idiota de la Hyuuga? — la voz de Sakura tenía odio y dolor. —Yo soy mejor que ella, yo puedo aliviar tu soledad sasuke kun, yo siempre te amare, yo siempre estaré a tu lado— Sakura comenzaba a gritar sus sentimientos. —Yo soy la que te puede amar y curar tu soledad—_

_Dicho eso Sakura sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla izquierda que la hizo caer al suelo. Sasuke la había golpeado para que se callara de una vez por todas._

—_Deja de decirme esa clase de estupideces— Sasuke se inclino hasta Sakura y la tomo por el cuello fuertemente. —Me da rabia escucharte decir esa cosas, no trates de entenderme, que no lo logras— de un fuerte movimiento Sasuke lanzo a Sakura lejos de él._

_:::Fin Flas Black :::_

— ¿Sasuke te golpeo otras veces?_ — _La líder del grupo miraba interesada a Sakura.

—No, solo fue esa vez— Sakura se limpio una lagrima que cayó de sus ojos. —Yo tuve la culpa de que lo hiciera, yo cause su molestia, por eso me disculpe con el de rodillas, yo no era nadie para haberle hablado así al hombre que me amaba—

—Pero Sakura… — La líder del grupo tomo una de las manos de Sakura entre las de ella. —…Sasuke te dijo que no te amaba—

Al escucharla Sakura alejo sus manos de ella y se puso de pie molesta.

—Ustedes no entienden el amor que nos teníamos— de pie Sakura comenzó a gritar mientras lloraba —Sasuke podía estar con la chica que él quisiera, pero aun así estaba conmigo, yo era su novia, el me amaba, escuchan, Sasuke kun me amaba—

La líder del grupo se levanto y la abrazo para tratar calmarla mientras la llevaba de nuevo a su asiento, después de unos minutos de completo silencio, solo interrumpido por los leves sollozos de Sakura, está de nuevo hablo.

—Por el amor que nos teníamos, fue que yo cambie—

_::: Flas Black :::_

_El carácter de Sakura cambio, dejo su alegría y energía de antes atrás, ahora era más callada y reservada, casi o nada hablaba con otros que no fueran Sasuke. Poco a poco Sakura se "opacaba", el dejar de ser ella misma la volvían una chica gris y deprimente._

—_Sakura por favor deja de hacerte esto— Sasuke trataba de hacer entrar en razón a una Sakura muy obsesionada._

—_Yo soy tu fuerza Sasuke, yo te amo, en mi siempre puedes apoyarte— Sakura sonreía de forma casi siniestra a Sasuke._

—_Necesitas ayuda Sakura, por favor déjame ya — Sasuke no odiaba a Sakura, simplemente no la amaba y en cierto punto se sentía culpable de verla así, pero no sabía la forma de que Sakura se alejara de él. _

—_Solo te necesito a ti Sasuke kun — La pelirosa abrazo a Sasuke y se acomodo en su pecho._

—_Ya basta— Sasuke alejo a Sakura de él —Aquí termina esto Sakura, no me busques mas—Sasuke se fue casi corriendo para evitar Sakura lo siguiera, ya no quería seguir en esa relación tan enfermiza._

— _¡Sasuke! — Sakura grito lo más fuerte que podía mientras veía como "el amor de su vida" se alejaba de ella._

_::: Fin Flash Black:::_

—Sentí que mi vida se iba junto con Sasuke kun_—_ Esta vez Sakura comenzó a llorar más fuerte. —Quería morirme— cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras lloraba.

— ¿Y fue en ese momento que Naruto te ayudo? — La líder del grupo sabia la historia de cada una de las personas ahí, pero la terapia consistía en que ellas mismas hablaran.

—A Naruto lo conozco desde niños— Al recordar a su rubio amigo, las lágrimas y el dolor de Sakura cesaron un poco.

— ¿Y que hizo el por ti? —

—Naruto evito que me suicidara…—Parecía por un momento que Sakura quedo en Shock al decir eso. —Cuando vi a Sasuke con… ella—.

_::: Flas Black:_

_Sakura estaba presenciando como es que Sasuke y Hinata se besaban a las afueras de un restaurante de comida vegetariana. Sasuke miraba a la Hyuuga como jamás la había mirado a ella, se podía ver ternura en su mirada y como acariciaba las sonrojadas mejillas de Hinata mientras sonría._

_Sasuke estaba siendo con Hinata, como Sakura siempre quiso que fuera con ella, y no podía soportarlo, no más._

_Sakura corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, y llego hasta el segundo piso de la avenida principal de la ciudad, ya no quería la vida, no sin Sasuke a su lado._

_Cerró los ojos y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas mientras empujaba lentamente su cuerpo al frente y así caer directo hacia los carros que pasaban a toda velocidad._

_Pero antes de que su cuerpo cayera, Sakura sintió como unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura y jalaban hacia atrás, para caer sobre un cuerpo._

—_No Sakura chan, por favor no lo hagas— Era Naruto Uzumaki el que la había rescatado y que ahora la abrazaba tan fuerte que por poco perdía el aliento._

_Sakura se aferro del cuerpo de Naruto mientras lloraba amargamente sin importarle nada mas, solo quería llorar y llorar hasta que el dolor que sentía en su corazón desapareciera por completo._

_::: Fin Flas Black:::_

— ¿Y gracias a Naruto es que estas hoy aquí Sakura? —

—S-Se podría decir— Sakura bajo la mirada, no quería admitirlo, pero si no fuera por Naruto, tal vez ahora estaría muerta.

—Bien chicas, por hoy hemos terminado— Todas comenzaron a sonreír y a aplaudirle a Sakura —Gracias por compartir con nostras tu historia Sakura— Una por una se levantaron y abrazaron a Sakura.

—Nos vemos mañana— Cada una se despidió y se fue retirando, cada una de esas chicas había pasado por prácticamente lo mismo que Sakura y podían entenderla bien.

Sakura se sintió un poco mejor que cuando había entrado a ese lugar, tal vez no había sido tan mala idea después de todo el haber entrado a ese grupo de ayuda.

—Mira Sakura Chan compre ramen para los 2— Naruto entro al lugar con una gran sonrisa y cargando un par de bolsas, desde hace días que la había cuidado y convencido de ir a ese grupo. —Vamos, ya quiero comerlo— Naruto le recordaba cómo es que ella en verdad era, sentirlo cerca le devolvía poco a poco la fuerza y energía que había olvidado.

Y Naruto la hacia sonreír, y eso la hacía sentir viva, tal vez tardaría mucho tiempo en matar su "amor" por Sasuke, pero si Naruto seguía a su lado, Sakura estaba convencida de que algún día lo lograría.

Fin…..


End file.
